


Labios color Sangre

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Demons, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Al diablo la ropa, se conformaba con levantarle la falda y hundirse rápido y duro en el jodido paraíso. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba y maldita sea que no le quedaba mucho de autocontrol para delatar que a diferencia de lo que medio infierno pensaba, incluso él tenía su debilidad.|| ALASTOR x MIMZY ||
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Labios color Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel © Vivienne "Vivziepop" Medrano.

* * *

—¿Alastor? —la voz preocupada de Charlie no alcanzó al demonio radio. De hecho, Alastor se había quedado tan tieso en su sitio que parecía un muñeco hecho de cera.

—¿Está muerto? —Vaggie se ilusionó, acercándose también—, ¿puedo patear su cadáver si está muerto?

—Vaggie —le reprendió su novia.

—¡Apártense!

Dramáticamente llegó Ángel Dust corriendo de quién sabe dónde para quitar a Vaggie de un empujón lo que hizo que ella (con todo su desprecio) intentase alcanzarlo para matarlo y descubrir al fin si había un dichoso "segundo infierno", pero fue rápidamente detenida por Charlie.

—¡Seguro necesita respiración de boca a boca!

Antes de que el demonio lujurioso se le colgase encima, agarrando su cuello para besarlo con una "perfecta" excusa, Alastor reaccionó a tiempo desvaneciéndose para reaparecer lejos del trío. Angel cayó dolorosamente contra el piso.

—Estoy bien, dulzuras —les guiñó un ojo con su característica sonrisa burlona—, es sólo que... recordaba el pasado.

—Se notó —refunfuñó el amargado barman del hotel, bebiendo la mercancía sin ninguna pena o interés en qué le había pasado.

—Alastor... —Charlie al fin soltó a Vaggie. La joven princesa lucía muy preocupada.

Alastor no lo toleró.

—Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un asunto que atender —engrandeció su sonrisa.

—¿Se puede saber qué es? —más que una pregunta, fue una orden lo que salió de la boca de Vaggie, que se cruzó de brazos.

—No —se rio Alastor desapareciendo de su sitio.

—Imbécil —murmuró la chica demonio, pero pronto el toque y la sonrisa de Charlie la calmaron.

—No te molestes con él, quizás algún día lleguen a ser buenos amigos.

Angel Dust se burló a grandes carcajadas de tan sólo imaginarlo, lo que por supuesto hizo que Vaggie se le fuera encima al fin. A Charlie le costaría trabajo separarlos y evitar que su pleito dañase el hotel.

…

Bastante lejos de sus interesantes socios, Alastor había reaparecido con su postura recta y su mirada seria, teñida en un rojo intenso, en un callejón bastante solitario.

Sabiendo bien en dónde estaba, comenzó a transitar sin prisas la oscura calle apenas alumbrada por unos faroles rojos.

"¡ _Lárgate de aquí!"_ escuchó su propia aura demoníaca a sus espaldas, pero Alastor no dejó de andar. Sólo él se ordenaba a sí mismo.

Desde que se alojó en el Hazbin Hotel, había decidido cumplir ciertas normas de ese sitio como parte de su diversión, para luego volver a hacerlas y disfrutar de ellas, convirtiéndolas en algo sublime y excitante.

Pero hoy no sería ese el caso.

Esta noche el placer iba a costearle un poco.

Él era un ser poderoso, pero hasta para alguien como el gran demonio radio, habían ciertos lugares que no se deseaban ver ni en una pintura. En el caso de Lucifer, por ejemplo, era un cielo azul y despejado. En caso de Alastor, era este... cabaret.

**L_U_S_T**

Aún con ese nombre, Angel Dust odiaría este sitio, y quizás Charlie y Vaggie lo amarían. Razón por la cual jamás les hablaría de este establecimiento.

Y es que por dentro, el sucio y casi vacío cabaret era muy distinto a como se esperaría estando en el infierno.

Alastor estrechó su mirada sobre el letrero.

¿Por qué Charlie? ¿Por qué tenías que mencionar aquello que le devolvió al pasado?

Aquello que lo devolvió... a ella.

 _»¿Siempre has bailado así de bien?_ —un halago inocente, pero devastador.

No, él no siempre había sido tan buen bailarín.

—Creí que estabas veta... —antes de que el gorila que cuidaba la puerta le recordase que él no era bienvenido aquí, Alastor movió una mano a su dirección y lo desapareció.

A él, nadie le decía dónde era bien recibido y dónde no.

_»Piérdete de mí vista... ¡aléjate de mí!_

Claro... además de ella.

Apenas puso un pie adentro y su alma pudo sentir... pudo incluso olfatear aquel aroma a flores venenosas, decadentes, impregnadas en miseria. Pudo incluso saber a qué distancia de su posición actual estaba de él.

Alastor comenzó a sentirse más y más... en casa.

Con la mayor calma del mundo, se hizo uno con el gentío repartido por todo el local. Mesas puestas en orden, todas en dirección a un escenario grande de anchas cortinas carmesí. Alastor se sentó en una bastante cercana...

Quería que ella lo viese.

Y no tuvo que esperar casi nada. Incluso hizo aparecer una copa de martini con una aceituna morada antes de que el presentador, un demonio enano de color verde, anunciase a su estrella.

«Vamos... sal y canta para mí» pensó maliciosamente llevándose la copa a sus labios. Puso una pierna sobre la otra y se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla.

Cuando los aplausos se fueron silenciando, la cortina se abrió lentamente mostrando una figura que casi hizo que Alastor babease sobre sí mismo. Una figura pequeña, robusta pero femenina. Y lucía tan apetitosa con ese vestido ajustado negro...

Sin poder detenerse, Alastor paseó su lengua por encima de sus labios.

_Canta..._

_Canta..._

_¡Canta!_

Sus ruegos al fin tuvieron respuesta. Ella se acercó al micrófono puesto sobre el escenario y comenzó usando una voz tan melodiosa que hizo que el demonio radio sonriese, inhalando profundamente el aroma de su perfume aun desde esta distancia.

Sin perder uno sólo de sus movimientos. Alastor llevó su mano derecha a la mesa y usando sus uñas, rasgó un poco la madera cuando junto a su voz, un baile lento con ella misma le hizo manifestar un gruñido gutural que mantuvo en su garganta.

— _Ven hacia mí. Ven hacia mí, no te resistas. Ven hacia mí, ven hacia mí que no te rechazaré ni te mataré_ —cantaba en coro haciendo un sensual movimiento con la mano izquierda que llamaba al espectador a su dirección con aquella afilada mirada oscura.

Alastor estuvo a dos pasos de aullar como un perro. En vez de eso, se mantuvo quieto en su sitio y apretó sus puntiagudos dientes hasta que le dolieron.

¿Acaso estaría llamándolo a él? ¿O estaba desafiándolo a acercarse más?

Ella era su favorita. Por el fuego más llameante de este hueco asqueroso que lo era.

_—Ven hacia mí... antes de que me vaya yo._

Sólo ella le inspiraba hacer males tan horribles que le costaba controlarse a sí mismo.

Además, sólo con ella, Alastor se sentía tan excitado que podría jurar que parecía un puto mocoso de 10 años sufriendo por primera vez, una erección provocada por el despertar de la lujuria.

Pero cuando ella al final lo miró mas no dejó de cantar ni de mover sus anchas y sensuales caderas de forma tan marcada y lenta, Alastor se sintió al borde de la locura. Y vaya que la conocía.

_Oh, pequeña._

_Pídele lo que desees a papi y tendrás el mundo entero._

Alastor soportó su sexy mirada sobre él todo el tiempo mientras ese lado libidinoso que él ocultaba bastante bien la mayor parte de sus días, se imaginaba sin parar cómo podría arrancarle ese maldito vestido con los dientes o de un chasquido de dedos. Cómo podría someterla ante su dominio, amarrarla a cualquier sitio y hacerla rogar por ser follada. Incluso estuvo a dos centímetros de desaparecer a todo el público para poder tomarla sobre el suelo del escenario.

Al diablo la ropa, se conformaba con levantarle la falda y hundirse rápido y duro en el jodido paraíso. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba y maldita sea que no le quedaba mucho de autocontrol para delatar que a diferencia de lo que medio infierno pensaba, incluso él tenía su debilidad. Estaba tan caliente que ya no podía tolerarlo más.

Pero al final se removió sobre su asiento mientras miraba con una frustración nacida del placer interrumpido, cómo ella terminaba la canción, daba una reverencia al público que la aplaudía y se marchaba hacia su camerino.

_"Vete"._

**Cierra** - **la** - **jodida** - **boca**.

Él no era un puto ángel de mierda que se privaba de lo que le tentaba. Él estaba aquí disfrutando de estar rodeado de toda perversión posible porque jamás había tenido interés en ser un jodido santo.

Así que se levantó de la silla lentamente sintiendo el dolor de una erección palpitante, y se trasladó justo adentro del camerino. Ahí pego su espalda contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa perversa.

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Al.

Odiaba que no dijese el nombre completo. Pero daba igual, pronto Alastor le recordaría cómo debía dirigirse hacia él.

Tener una perfecta vista de su ancho trasero apenas cubierto por el delgado vestido que le dejaba desnudos los hombros, sólo le motivaba más.

—Querida, a este sitio, nadie viene precisamente a conseguir paz.

Cuando la mujer al fin dejó de verlo usando el reflejo del espejo y se giró para gritarle que se largara, no se había recordado que tan rápido podía llegar a ser Alastor para taparle la boca con una mano mientras hundía su pálido rostro en el terso y frío cuello de ella.

—Quisiera obedecerte y largarme de aquí, mi querida Mimzy. Pero no tienes idea... de cuánto me he contenido —con su nariz acarició la piel que se erizó ante su tacto lento—. De cuánto he sufrido. Tan solo... y tan hambriento —gruñó de forma demoníaca, restregándose contra ella fuese un gato.

Apenas Mimzy dejó de pelear, de estar tensa y entregarse a él, llevando sus rellenos y adorables brazos a sus hombros, abrazándolo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, Alastor dejo su boca y pasó sus manos por encima de su espalda para luego deleitarse con la carne de sus nalgas. Empezando a lamer su cuello, apretó ese gran trasero bajo sus manos, juntando su cadera con su pene duro.

—Esto no va a acabar pronto —juró.

Ella soltó una risa ansiosa.

—Lo sé.

**—FIN—**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Se supone que esto iba a ser más corto y menos... Pervertido, pero bueno.
> 
> Aviso que edité un poco el fic luego de llegar a casa. Más para corregir algunos dedazos pero no arrelgé nada ni agregué o quité nada. Todo está tal y como lo escribí a celular. La verdad es que me da gusto ser el primer fic de esta ship en español de esta página. Ojalá otros se animen y se haga más popular el Alamzy (no he visto cómo es su nombre ship en realidad pero así los llamo) jajaja.
> 
> Bueeeeno, algo más, si se me ocurre terminar el lemon, sería en una segunda parte adentro de este mismo fic. Pero ustedes díganme, ¿debería subirla? 7w7
> 
> Por cierto, si se lo preguntan, para la escena de la canción de Mimzy fue me inspiré en la canción why don't you do right de Jessica Rabbit. La escuchaba una y otra vez mientras escribía esa escena en adelante, y el vestido de Mimzy en el fic podría decirse que es una versión en negro del vestido de Jessica ;) Ya sé cuál es su atuendo original y por eso lo menciono ahora que tengo un teclado de computadora y no mi pequeño celular jajajaja,
> 
> Ahora sí me despido.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Saludos y hasta el próximo fic.
> 
> Reviews?


End file.
